Glass Eyes In Fake Heads
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: "The 3 types of Fear: Gross-out: the sight of a severed head tumbling down a flight of stairs, it's when the lights go out and something green splatters against your arm. Horror: Spiders the size of bears, the dead awaking, it's when the lights go out and something with claws grabs you. And the last one: Terror. When you find what you love gone. Lights out, nothing is there..."
1. Pearl White

_"The three types of scary: The Gross-out: the sight of a severed head tumbling down a flight of stairs, it's when the lights go out and something green and slimy splatters against your arm. The Horror: the unnatural, spiders the size of bears, the dead waking up and walking around, it's when the lights go out and something with claws grabs you by the arm. And the last and worst one: Terror. When you come home and notice everything you own had been taken away and replaced by an exact substitute. It's when the lights go out and you feel something behind you, you hear it, you feel it's breath against your ear, but when you turn around, there's nothing there..." -_ Stephen King

**-CHAPTER 1-**

He was special. Every person here was special. From their pasty white colored uniforms to their dim eyes... we are all special. Especially one nineteen year old. He was led through multiple halls, keeping his head forward at all times and never looking directly at any stranger. That is one thing he always remembered, if they could see your eyes, you were now weak. It is a well-known fact. His constricting uniform that blended him in with the other people here made his vision blur slightly. The white in his eyes is just too bright for him to handle. His hands fiddled with the normal collar of his shirt, making it wrinkle underneath his fingertips.

"Here you are. This is where we allow our students to relax and have some time to themselves before they are sent to their rooms."

"Students?"

"Yes."

'Students' is such a positive noun for the inconceivable, the unnatural, the _unreal. _The word 'students' grated on his last good nerves and that is not at all what he needed right now. With the wave of the woman's hand, she basically disappeared down the hall to the right, leaving the boy stranded and utterly confused. He walked out into the green courtyard with his hands to his sides and his mental structure intact. It was ready for any impact. The courtyard was basically an open space. A tan patio with gates and trees and other crisp signs of nature. This reminded the patients of they wanted, but could never have.

There were many other _'students' _that were just walking around aimlessly. This is just fantastic. Being surrounded by the same bland, unimportant and useless pieces of flesh that took up valuable space. A few interesting characters caught his eye, like a boy with red hair and white wrappings around his wrist. The wrappings did not really hide or absorb the fresh blood creeping from his veins. A bigger boy with thick framed glasses, just walked around with the hugest grin plastered to his face. A thin girl with smooth cocoa skin and coarse curly hair. She was playing with some weeds on the ground. Her thick, short white dress covered her feet, creating the illusion that she was maybe levitating a few inches off the ground. Just an amusing thought to keep the boy occupied for the time being.

A gate cut off the students or... patients from the outside world. For the most part, the world was quiet and damp. The young boy wiggled his toes in the grass, feeling the earth beneath his feet. It was not at all comforting. He looked behind him. The glass doors that led to a distant alternate universe was all he noticed. He took a deep breath, letting the thick, medicine scent in the air fill his lungs. He became light-headed. He looked ahead. His caramel eyes met a pair of crystal blue orbs.

_The boy with the bloody wraps..._

He bit his lip. Not enough to draw blood no... he was not weak. He was anything but weak. The red-head blushed. He has barely been in this nightmare for a maximum of five minutes and he has already affected someone in an unknown way. He suppressed a smile. The red-head looked away and played with the knitted wraps, pretending that the boy did not exist.

"Kevin." He turned. The woman who waved him into the courtyard before motioned for him to come near her. Kevin complied. He was unaware of the troubled red-head watching his every move. A chill was sent up Kevin's spine as he entered into the building. It reeked of medical alcohol and other substances. "It is time for lunch." She said. How long has it been? Were the previous five minutes that he thought of extended? The woman then stepped outside and kept the doors open. The other patients filed inside quietly. The woman stopped the red-headed boy, licking her ruby red lips as she did so. She eyed his wrists.

"You've been playing with the bandages." This was not a question. It was an obvious statement that led Kevin to wonder who this frail boy was. He nodded. "Go to your room Connor. Now... and wait for Nurse Tolle to wrap your cuts... again." His prayers have been answered. He now knows the boy's name.

Kevin swore he saw a small tear drop slip from the boy's pure blue eyes. Kevin could not help but feel guilty. Connor started playing with the bandages when him and Kevin's eyes met. Kevin dismissed the thought. From the looks of it, this boy plays with his bandages all the time. The woman did say he needed to have his bandages wrapped "again." It was not his fault. Connor nodded and walked down the hall behind them. His arm brushed against Kevin's as he slipped by. Kevin could not help but shudder this time. It was almost painful to connect with the boy. The touch was like a few needles pricking that one spot on his arm. It set a fire to his blood. "Follow me."

Kevin contemplated why anyone would leave that boy alone. Just foolishness. Kevin followed the woman slowly. Again, all he could see was pearl white. No matter what came into view though, he could not forget that... Connor. It made him just want to vomit how much this boy's name echoed in his head. It was all empathy. Sorrow. Sadness. He felt sorry for the boy. The smell that lingered throughout the building was making Kevin nauseous. He stopped and used his hand to lean against a wall. He squinted as if trying to focus on something that was not even there.

_Kevin... Kevin..._

"Kevin."

His body was shaken by a few of bony fingers. "Yes...?"

"We're here." His brow furrowed. They are where? He looked up. Right. The cafeteria or... just another white room that smelled of stale food instead of medical supplies. He briskly walked to a table and sat down. Kevin's hunger had been diminishing this whole time. The woman assisting him leaned down to speak softly into his ear.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." came his reply.

"It is required that you eat Kevin."

"No disrespect ma'am, but I am not hungry. May I eat another time?"

"Of course. Why don't I take you to your room...?" Kevin nodded.

* * *

The door creaked loudly when she opened it. Kevin cringed at the ear-splitting sound. "Let me know if you are hungry."

"I will." He knew that he would not be. He felt like he needed to purge rather than intake any excessive amounts of food. And just like that, she disappeared like the poltergeist he imagined her to be. Kevin took in his surroundings. Yes, you guessed it... white. A white bed was in the center of the room. A tiny desk stood in the far right corner of the room. He sat on his sterile bed. A few disturbing pieces of art littered a wall in the room. The painting was of two people, a man and a woman, with their bodies intertwined in an unthinkable position. The painting was not at all inappropriate, it was just odd. Why on earth would someone want to be so connected to another human being with absolutely no heart or passion whatsoever? The painting was splattered with reds, yellows, and blues. Kevin leaned back and rested his tired body on the stiff mattress. Kevin's breathing was slow. His eye lids were threatening to fall and conceal the light from his eyes.

He was here, and there is no way out of this asylum. Why was he here? He could not recall. Then... he remembered. It was as if God was reminding him of the entire _incident. _His heart beat quickened slightly. What was he going to do?

_Reds... Yellows... Blues..._

Who was he trying to fool... he knew exactly why he was here. They all knew.

_Reds... Yellows... Blues... Greens..._

What was the purpose of even pretending?

_Greens... Oranges... Purples..._

Was this the end? The end of everything he had to offer?

_Violets... Maroons... Pinks..._

What was stopping him from standing up right now and smashing his pale head into the white, brick wall? Feel his entire body surrender? Just bleed out completely... Be rid of the disappointment? Be rid of the horror?

_Grays... Whites... Blacks... Reds... Reds... Blood... Bleeding... Cuts... Red... Red hair... Connor... Connor... Connor..._

Kevin leaned up swiftly and his breathing has now rapidly exceeded in pace. The oxygen was not entering his lungs fast enough. A thin coat of perspiration formed upon his forehead. Kevin stared at the wall, so tempted to do what he was thinking of.

_Just bleed out... Connor... Connor..._

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* Why is Kevin in an asylum? Lol I know that it's a little dark lol but please review and let me know what you think? **


	2. Pitch Black

_"The man in black fled from the desert, and the gunslinger followed him..." - _Stephen King  


**-CHAPTER 2-**

The Hell dreams came painfully slow and plodding. Kevin gripped the clean pearl sheets and gritted his teeth. The imaginary smoke from the demons surrounding him made him choke. His breathing was rapid. The fire started to close in. His warm perspiration popped from his pores and evaporated into the air before they even came near the ground. Kevin was now choking so hard that the blood from his insides started to drip from his lips. His body was trembling from the immense heat and his eyes burned when he tried to close them. His skin was indeed pale and it felt like his brain was throbbing from the excruciating pain. Death was soon to come. His Hell dreams were always the same. He would burn. That is all. But... something was different this time around.

While his limbs were changing into chunks of burning flesh from the flames below him, he did not cry. He did not scream nor did he beg for forgiveness from Heavenly Father. He stared into the Devil's pitch black eyes. While biting his bloody lip, he smirked and muttered the words:

"Kill me. Just do it... I _dare_ you to."

The Devil's smile turned into a dark scowl. This induced Kevin's courage. Although his teeth were tainted with crimson, he still managed to create that perfect Crest, poster boy smile. The fire below him started to rise and devour his entire body. Kevin tried to shake himself free from the invisible force that binded him down. This just made his wrists swell. It was no use. He was going to burn alive and for some unorthodox reason, he was fine with that. He wanted it to happen. He _made_ it happen.

Kevin almost jumped from his bed while gasping for air. He felt his legs and his cold hands, making sure that they were not just nubs from the fire that he just endured. He looked around to find the time, then he remembered. He was not in his own bedroom. He was not with his family and his was not with his friends. He was here... alone. There was no clock to alarm him of the time, so he just assumed that is was around one o' clock in the morning. He laid himself back down and rested his shaky hands on his pelvis. Were his acts so bad, that he had to end up here? Just being in this room was worse than his dream.

His body did not desire any rest. He started to toss and turn in his uncomfortable bed. This then escalated into pacing. By now, he was almost running in a circle. He felt a few walls, trying to hypothesize how thick they were. It was not like he could escape his fate. He was just curious as to what his enviroment was like. He was wondering what would happen _if _someone wanted to escape. How long would it take? What materials would he or... they need? Would it be quicker just to pound his head into the wall instead? All interesting questions. He pressed his right ear to the wall. He could hear nothing from the other side. It was silent for a few moments. He instantly straightened himself when he heard a shrill scream coming from some unknown area. It was not from the other side of the wall. It seemed like the screams were right behind him. Someone was directly behind him.

He sharply turned around. Of course, no one was there. It was all in his complex mind. Another scream could be heard from a farther place. Like across the hall. Kevin became nervous about going into the dismal hallway. He could be met with a life threatening scene, or an unforgettable act that could make him even more insane than what he already was.

_No... No! I am not insane... I am just... brave. What I did was BRAVE... not idiotic... right...?_

Kevin cautiously stepped out into the hallway. He looked down both sides of the hall and nothing was there. Then he heard the scream again. It was about a few doors down and the scream was not coming from a woman. It was definitely a man, or to be more specific, a younger man. Kevin had absolutely no idea why he decided to venture down the clandestine hallway. Something told him to just go back to his room, but he could not. Someone might need help. Then he realized that his need to help people was what landed him here in the first place. He then heard footsteps from behind him. The footsteps were followed by constant chatter. The people were too far to make out what they were saying, but they were getting closer. He was already in the middle of the hallway, so there was no where to hide.

"Why does this happen every night?" he heard a man's voice say. Probably a nurse. Kevin frantically searched for a hiding spot. He ran to the other side of the hallway and hid behind the corner, praying that the nurses would not come his way.

"I just don't see how that boy can't sleep! With as much diphenhydramine that we pump into his blood, he should be out cold." Another nurse said.

Kevin's brow furrowed. They were obviously speaking about the screaming patient. He did not want to endure that boy's shriek every night. He needed to be sedated. Kevin shook those unholy thoughts from his head. The patient was a human being, just like him, not an animal. He could barely get enough sleep as it is though. Ear piercing screams would not help his insomnia. Their conversation dissipated, so Kevin assumed that they had entered into the room.

"Please... please don't..." the patient pleaded. No one spoke for quite some time. He heard a ticking sound. Possibly the ticking of a needle? It was too low to decide. "Please... I'll try to be quiet... Please..." Kevin basically heard the tears in the young man's voice. His vocal chords were weak and barely audible. A short yelp escaped from the room and then, footsteps. The nurses left. Kevin waited until he could no longer hear the echoes of the nurses. He stood from the ground and walked toward the room. He swallowed. He placed his fingertips on the frame of the door. He peeked into the room that looked exactly like his, but this one had strange electronics inside of it. A long pole with wheels carried a bag with a clear liquid inside of it. Attached to the bag were a few tubes that led to the patients arm. All Kevin could see was the boy's back and his bottom, although he was wearing white underwear beneath the gown. His hospital gown was slightly open in the back and he could see the crusted blood of cuts and bruises that littered the patients skin. The patient's scalp was covered in... red hair and... matted blood.

Kevin walked to the other side of the bed, staring at a drowsy Connor McKinley in the face. Connor's eyes were closed. A tube was inside of both of his nostrils, helping him breathe without any complications. Kevin leaned downward. Connor's breathing was extremely quiet and sluggish. Kevin so desperately wanted to stroke his cheek. He felt just awful about what this young man had to go through. Who caused those scars...? Who hurt him? Why is here? Why does he even care?! Is it fate, or does Conner look extremely familiar to Kevin?

"What are you doing here?"

Kevin's eyes widened. He looked up. He knew that coming into this room was a terrible idea.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Can you guess why Kevin is there? Why is Connor there? Who caught Kevin in Connor's room!? I would also appreciate it if you have any ideas that I could maybe add to the story. You could DM me if you'd like! :)**


	3. Blood Red

_"Everybody is a book of blood; wherever we're opened, we're red..." - _Clive Barker

**-CHAPTER 3-**

Kevin's jaw clenched. His heart was in his throat, as if he still had one. The person beside the door frame was not a nurse. It was the girl from the courtyard.

_It seemed like she levitated a few inches off the ground..._

Would she tell a nurse that he was here? What would they do to him if they knew? Kevin did not know what to say. He glanced to the right and then to the left. He opened his mouth to speak, but no expressions exited from his lips. The girl walked to the bed that Connor rested in. She walked around and sat down directly beside him. She then patted the spot next to her, offering him a seat. Kevin complied with a little hesitation. An awkward silence filled the space, almost like an ora surrounding the two bodies.

"Don't fall for it."

"What?"

"Don't fall for it." The cryptic statement sent chills down Kevin's spine. The girl had an African accent to her voice.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Being here. Don't fall for it, any of it. Connor did. Look at him." Kevin returned his glare to Connor's sleeping form. His eyes were moving beneath his eyelids.

"He's having a nightmare." The girl muttered darkly.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't even know why I'm here. I just-" Kevin began but the girl cut across his sentence.

"You lied."

"want to- what?"

"You're a liar."

"I am not a liar. What are you talking about?" She rested on her knees and leaned in dangerously close to his face.

"We all know why we're here. So do you."

"I told you... I really don't."

"These nurses do not make mistakes. They brought you here for a reason and you know why." Kevin was through with this childish 'back and forth' nonsense.

"Fine. I know why I'm here. Are you pleased now?" The girl smiled.

"I'm Nabulungi Hatimbi. You may call me Naba if you like. What's your name?" she asked him.

"Kevin. Kevin Price."

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Of course he did not really mean it.

"I am sorry we had to meet like this." she said. Connor's chest was not heaving like before. He was completely still. Nabulungi stood. She pressed her first and middle finger together and placed them just beneath his jaw line. A small surge of panic took hold of Kevin's body.

"He's fine." Nabulungi said as if she sensed his panic. He attempted to play it off with a small nod but Kevin could not hold the loud sigh of relief. Nabulungi giggled. Kevin's actions really did disturb him, badly. Why was he watching some stranger sleep?

"He likes you." Kevin looked at Nabulungi.

"I don't see why. He doesn't even know me."

"I know, but when you're in this place for a long time, you start to realize how the new people are. You can look at them and almost tell what they are like. Connor thinks that you are kind." Kevin blushed. His reaction irritated him.

"Well tell him to stop making assumptions about me." Kevin spat harshly. If this _Connor_ knew what he had done to end up here, he would not think of him as _kind._

"Alright. I will tell him." Kevin did not mean it literally. After seeing what Connor goes through he would rather not make him any more... depressed. Yes, depressed is a good word, even though Kevin knew that it was more than just a terrible case of depression.

"Never mind."

"Never mind what Mr. Price?"

"Don't tell him what I said. And you can call me Kevin. You make me sound like my father." Kevin said the word 'father' as if it were a drip of arsenic about to touch his tounge. Nabulungi played with the thin lining of her white night gown.

"Is your father the one who sent you here?" Kevin nodded. He thanked God that Nabulungi was intelligent enough to leave the matter alone. All that could be heard was the faint beeping of the machine sending oxygen into Connor's lungs. Nabulungi crawled on all fours and stopped near the side of the bed. She rested her hand upon Connor's chest. "His heart beat is irregular. It is a little off. Do you want to feel it?"

Kevin thought of the question as morbid and unsettling.

"Why?"

"So that you could be happy and realize you're not the only person suffering here." Taken aback by her words, Kevin crawled forward and slowly put his hand against Connor's chest. He pulled back, surprised by the deep beating sound his heart made. It was like a hammer pounding into the marble floor, but in an irregular pattern.

_Thump... Thump Thump... Thump... Thump Thump..._

And that was his heart. "It is off." Kevin mumbled. Kevin took his finger nails and pressed them into his own chest, where his heart should be. His heart beat was normal.

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump..._

Nabulungi watched Kevin with intent.

"Are you alright Kevin?"

"I'm fine. I just want to go back to my room and get some sleep." Nabulungi just stared back at Connor's pale face.

"Maybe the nurses should put you on the medication that they put Connor on."

"No!" Kevin said quite loudly.

"Calm down before they hear you." Nabulungi warned. He scratched his head hard, almost hard enough to break the skin on his scalp.

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't feel well. I shouldn't be here and I don't need treatment either."

"I never said you needed _treatment. _Treatment and medication are two completely different things." Kevin was through with her snide remarks.

"Are they really now?" Kevin replied with sarcasm."Well that is great to know. I have to go." Kevin made his way toward the door.

"Goodnight Kevin."

"G-Goodnight." He bit his tounge because of the stutter.

Once Kevin was completely out of her sight he ran to his bedroom. Why did she not leave? Why is she staying in his room? _Connor likes him? He thinks that he is kind? He has not even spoken a word to him!_

Kevin opened the door and collapsed to his knees, pressing his thumbs against his temple, massaging furiously. He did not want to encounter another match with the Devil in his subconscious, but he did not want to stay up all night either. Kevin could not shake this horrid feeling away. The feeling that he was somehow going to die here. He knew that he was over exaggerating a bit but he was already going insane. He pressed his fingers against his opposite palm, cracking his knuckles as he did so. He sat down on his bed. He then rested his head in his hands.

_Why God...? Why..._

* * *

**A/N: It will get a little scarier later on but please review!**


	4. Fire Orange

**A/N: WARNING: MENTIONS OF DARK THEMES SUCH AS MURDER, GORE, AND SUICIDAL ATTEMPTS. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF FAINT AT HEART. Please review! :)**

* * *

_"Demons are like obedient dogs; they come when they are called..." - _Remy de Gourmont

**-CHAPTER 4-**

The sun never set into the bedroom. Because it was literally impossible to tell the time, was there any reason to get up from the bed? There was a knock on the door. Kevin stood. He briskly walked to it but the doctor had already come in.

"Good morning Kevin. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept well enough, thank you."

"Come with me."

Kevin followed her, keeping a mild distance between them. She had to do with Connor's distress, and it infuriated him in ways he could only imagine. It had become second nature for Kevin to play with his white uniform whenever he walked down these halls. A habit he had no intention of breaking anytime soon. She stopped walking and Kevin accidentally hit her from behind.

"Sorry..." he muttered. The woman just smiled. The thought of him not knowing her name flew past his mind quickly. "Excuse me, what should I call you?" he asked.

"Dr. Helion is fine." Kevin nodded. "You may go out now." He looked to his side and he realized what she meant. The courtyard. Kevin was already sick of coming here. He had already been here once and it was uneventful. He walked past the glass barriers and walked upon the grass. He instantly locked eyes with Nabulungi.

"Hi Kevin!" she said to him. Kevin returned her bright smile and then it faded as he walked toward her.

"Hello." She slid over to her left, her white gown was covered in slim, green stains from the grass. Beside her were three other patients. They were young men with similar stature such as himself. One with blonde hair, one with hair that could be considered almost black, and the other patient was a brunette. The blonde picked with his fingers and bit his lip, as if he needed to busy himself with chewing something. The raven haired boy's eyes were red. Maybe from pure exhaustion or constant bawling. The brunette eyed Kevin in a unnormal fashion. It could have been deemed as rude. He had a deep scar on his left cheek that was slowly healing, skin cell by skin cell.

"This is Chris, James, and Eric." Nabulungi introduced them.

"Nice to meet you."

The more people he met here, the more he felt like he did not belong. This entire situation was off. It just made Kevin think more about his mental state. He was not hurting himself and he was not insane. So why was he here? He did nothing wrong. _This is a lie... what he did earned him a place in Hell..._

"Kevin?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell us why you are here?"

"I would rather not." Nabulungi poked out her lips in an adorable expression.

"Why not?"

"I... I am not... proud of it."

"We will not judge you." It was not about judging. It was about his own ego. His own self-respect, which was long gone, was what made him stand tall. It was what made him _Elder Price... from the Church of Latter Day Saints. An incarnation of Joseph Smith himself... _His own paradise planet, gone forever. He also thought the confession would feel bitter coming from his own lips, like a sip of alcohol or coffee. Although, a cup of coffee sounds marvelous to Kevin right now.

"I-If w-we tell you why we are here... w-w-will y-you tell us...?" The blonde boy known as Thomas asked. The bottom right corner of his lip was swollen. Kevin thought about this proposal.

"Yes." he admitted in defeat. Chris nodded. Eric raised his right hand.

"I'll go first." He offered with a smirk. "Me and my mission companion were in France."

"Wait, mission companion... you're a Mormon?" Kevin asked with shock.

"I was. Let me finish."

* * *

_Eric Schrader ran. He ran as fast as he could. They were chasing after him with a claimed "gun". There was no doubt in his mind that they had one. Tears streamed down his hazel eyes. They had already killed his mission companion before his very eyes. They stabbed him to death until he could literally bleed no more. Some of his brother's blood had splattered onto his clothing. The knife was so rusty. His companion's screams filtered in and out of his mind. There was blood everywhere... Oh God..._

_"Heavenly father please! Help me!" Eric cried out into the night. It was dark and he was in the middle of the street. The men behind him spoke as much English as he did French. Barely any at all. Eric tripped and fell to the cobblestone streets. He picked himself up from the ground. His hands and his knees were bleeding profusely from the scraps and cuts. They kept saying the same words over and over again. Eric had learned a few French words here and there, so he tried his best to understand._

_"Nous la donner! Nous savons que vous avez!" _

_"I don't know! I swear!" Eric screamed. No one would dare to help him. _

_"Oui Vous faites!" 'Yes you do! Yes you do!' they shouted to him. Eric turned down an alley. He ignored the sign that said "IMPASSE"_

_"DEAD END"_

_Eric reached the end of the alley. They were coming and he had nowhere to go. He could not stop the tears from flowing. He had never been so scared in his entire life. The two men came around the corner, the gun as visible as daylight._

_"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! PLEASE!" He begged and begged. His body slid down the brick wall. The two men walked to him and one of them grabbed his bloody collar. Both of the men laughed in his face._

_"Au revoir petit garcon." they said quietly. But then, something clicked inside of Eric. He could not just... leave. He was not going to end everything like this. He kicked his leg as hard as he could. This earned a scream from one of the men. Hands and legs flew. Eric blacked out, all he could remember was the large pools of blood on the concrete and the multiple shots that rang out, cutting the crisp, cool Paris air. The crushing of the man's skull was loud and clear. Only one man left from the alley that night, with a gun in his hand and a long gash across the side of his left cheek. He wore a dark smile on his face._

* * *

"My parents could not face having a son in jail, their own pride and joy. So, they sent me here. It was better if there child was 'mentally disabled' then a serial killer. No one knew what happened. The gun was never found. Even if I admit it, no one will believe me."

"I believe you." Kevin blurted out passionately. Eric's eyes shot up and he smiled a bit.

"Uh... thanks."

"My turn!" Chris raised his hand a little too enthusiastic. Kevin nodded, encouraging him to start his story. "My older sister was a ballerina. She was so talented. I would watch her dance every night. A few years ago, she was diagnosed with..." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "cancer." Kevin swore he could feel his breath hitch in his throat and his heart wrench.

* * *

_Chris' mother held her daughter's hand. Isabelle was so sick. The doctors said that there was a good chance that she won't make it. Multiple tubes and wires protruded from Isabelle's strong body. A few tears slid from Catherine Thomas' eye. She took out her phone. She dialed Chris' phone number one more time._

_"Hi! This is Chris Thomas! I apologize for not answering the phone. I must be busy huh? Haha, please leave a message at the beep!"_

_BEEP_

_"Chris, Chris please answer the phone. This is the tenth time I have tried calling you. Please call me back as soon as possible. We need you here. Izzy needs you. Love you." Ivan Thomas entered into the room._

_"Did he answer?" Catherine started to sob. She shook her head._

_"No. Where could he be?" Little did they know that Chris' phone had been stolen. Chris was walking home from the Apple store. He took out his phone from his pocket and looked to see who was calling. It was his mom. He prayed that it was not about Izzy and that she was okay. He was about to answer it when he was pushed from behind. A few boys continued to punch him in his head and kick him in his stomach. They snatched his phone and ran off, just like that. He laid there on the street, broken and bruised. He was mugged. He passed out from the blows to his skull. He never found out that his big sister was taking her final breath._

_"Mama... where's Chris? Where is my brother?"_

_"He will come... he will come... I promise." Isabelle Thomas closed her eyes and she never opened them again. Ivan held his wife tight in his arms. She was screaming. _

_Once Chris had been told the news, he did not say a word. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He took a belt and a chair. He placed the belt around his neck and tied it to the railing attached to the walls in his closet._

_"Chris! Chris don't! Please don't!"_

* * *

"They wanted to make sure I was safe. They did this to protect me." He looked up with a small smile. It was not a happy smile though, it was one of sadness and defeat.

"I... I am so sorry." Kevin sheepishly apologized.

"It's okay. They feed me Poptarts here. That's always nice." Eric chuckled a bit at the random statement as did Kevin.

"I guess I'm next." James had not spoken a single word during the entire exchange. Kevin was a little shocked to hear from him then. "This was quite some time ago. I was living with my mom and dad. It was like... 6:30 maybe? I remember the same words "Utah Jazz loses!" over and over again, blaring on the T.V."

* * *

_James Church sat on his couch, drinking his seventh beer that night. His son, James Church Jr. sat on the other side of the coffee table, reading some book. James leaned over, praying that they would win just ONE time..._

_"C'mon... C'mon!" He was highly intoxicated._

_"The Utah Jazz have lost again!"_

_"UGH!" He smashed his beer bottle against the table. It shattered and James Jr. cringed at the loud sound it made. His mother, Helen Church, came running down the stairs in her pink bath robe._

_"What is going on here?!" She shouted in fear. She saw the broken glass on the carpet near her son and she immediately ran to him. "Honey! Are you alright?!"_

_"I'm fine Mom." He answered back. His eyes widened when he saw his father stand up from behind. He massaged his temples in frustration. James was too familiar with this scene._

_"Helen, get me another beer."_

_"But dear-"_

_"I SAID GET ME ANOTHER BEER." James slapped his wife across the cheek hard. She cried out in pain. Tears welled in James Jr.'s eyes. Helen straightened her spine, and quickly traveled to the kitchen. She grabbed a small bottle of beer and walked back into the living room. She handed her husband the beer and he snatched it away greedily. He then slammed it on the table. He grabbed Helen by her wrist, hard enough to leave a dark bruise and whispered something filthy in her ear. Helen furiously wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head._

_"No."_

_"What?"_

_"I said NO. I won't d-do it..." she replied with courage. This time, instead of a slap, James bawled up his fist and slammed it into her stomach, making her gasp for air. She screamed. He pulled her hair angrily. James had enough. He started to cry._

_"DAD STOP! LET HER GO!" He shouted. His father paused a moment._

_"Do you want me to hurt you boy?" His father threatened him. "Do you want me to get you too?! Don't you dare start crying!" His father screamed. James had finally reached the breaking point. He stood up from the floor, and slowly walked to the kitchen. His father was too busy with his mother to notice. The two had traveled to the center of the room and he was forcing his wife upstairs. Once James was inside of the kitchen, his eyes landed on the knife. He picked it up._

_"Now what did I say about you telling me what you WANT to do huh?!"_

_"I'm sorry!" Helen screeched._

_"You will be you little-AGH!" The knife entered his back hard. It made a sickening sound once it pierced his flesh. His father let out an ear splitting scream. It sounded like the veins in his body were burting from the loud, shrill scream he made. James took out the knife and jabbed it into his father's spine once more. He could not control himself. He stabbed his father repeatedly. Each time was more violent than the last. Each thrust he made came with a scream. Helen did not realize what was happening until it was too late. By then, her husband was drowning in his own blood, and James was covered in it._

_"James..." Helen whispered. James stared at the floor. All he could see was red and white. The anger still flowed through his veins and it was leaking from his moist pores. "Oh James..." They both just stared at each other... silently. James went to the house phone by the couch and dialed 9-1-1._

_"Hello? Yes... my father... my father is dead."_

* * *

"I knew I was going to end up in jail. I didn't care. I was just so happy that he was out of my mom's life. She was so depressed with him. She may have been hurt to see me do what I did, but I know that she's happy."

"If the police knew you did it, why are you here?" Kevin asked.

"My mom pleaded my sanity. She said that I was... unstable. I know that I have some problems but, I knew what I was doing. I have no regrets."

"I am so sorry James."

"Please, call me Church. I just, I don't want the same name as that monster. I am nothing like him." Kevin agreed to this. He was so shocked to hear these stories. He looked to Nabulungi.

"You're turn Kevin!" Kevin looked down.

"Well..."

"Wait! Nabulungi, you never said your story!"

"Oh that's right!" She agreed. Kevin gave a sigh of relief. Nabulungi opened her mouth to begin her story.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if I tugged at your heart strings. Please review!**


	5. Daisy Yellow

_ "The Devil pulls the strings which make us dance;_

_We find delight in the most loathsome things;_

_Some furtherance of Hell each new day brings,_

_And yet we feel no horror in that rank advance."_

-Charles Baudelaire

**-CHAPTER 5-**

_Nabulungi Hatimbi rested in her shaky bed, thinking of what she should do. She laid her head back, allowing her curls to clear from her vision. Her legs and arms were bruised from the jumping every single night. She was not going to resist tonight. She stood up. She had attempted this far too many times. She considered giving up but she was not a coward. She was fierce. Underneath the 'princess' posterior, she was just a young spirit that wanted to be free. If she could survive Uganda all these years, she could certainly make it to Sal Tlay Ka Siti. She walked to her bedroom window. It was not really a window, just more of a large hole in the disintegrating wall. She put her foot over the edge and slipped through..._

* * *

"They do not have any proof that I am insane. They just captured me because I kept trying to run. I just wanted to leave. I was tired of Uganda. Human life has no worth there. It hurt me to see all of my close friends and family die because of the diseases." Nabulungi then smiled as if it were nothing at all. Nabulungi played with a yellow daisy that was matted to the green grass below. Kevin was distraught. How could a beautiful and bright girl such as herself come from the awful place she described? He attempted to ease the tension although it seemed like Eric, Chris, and James were not really bothered by it.

"So, you tried to walk there?" Kevin shifted uncomfortably with the question. He gave an odd smile. Nabulungi giggled and so did the others.

"I did not know that there was an ocean between Uganda and Sal Tlay Ka Siti!" They all laughed even more. Kevin has not laughed since he ended up here and it was refreshing to let his frustrations out through the noises. Kevin also held back the urge to correct her. He believed she meant "Salt Lake City" but Kevin held his tounge.

"Now it is your turn." Kevin cleared his throat and straightened his body. This would be the first time that he would ever tell someone how he ended up here. He was not fully prepared to let it out. Right when he was about to begin his story, the nurses opened up the glass doors, letting the patients know that it was time to come back inside. Their time to inhale the fresh air was over. Nabulungi sighed. She enjoyed the bright sun that shined upon her cocoa skin. That was something she could not feel inside of the asylum. She was also disappointed with the fact that she could not hear Kevin's grim tale. Kevin gave a sigh of relief.

"I will tell you another time." Kevin falsely swore.

"Do you promise?" Nabulungi held up her little finger, wanting him to intertwine his with hers. He took his little finger and wrapped it around hers. The sight was sincere. A handsome, Mormon boy confiding with a gorgeous, innocent African girl. Two lost souls that came from opposite sides of the Earth, giving each other some hope.

"Promise." His insides cringed. He hated lying to such a sweet girl. Maybe he would tell her, just not anytime soon. Kevin stood with the rest of the group and walked to the white building. He was suddenly pushed from behind and fell to the ground. Something or rather someone was laying on top of him. Kevin grunted in irritation. The weight on his back lifted and Kevin rolled over to see who was so ignorant. "Why would you-" Kevin was about to snap but he realized that the person who had fell on top of him was Connor. He was trembling uncontrollably and he had tears in his eyes. Connor's eyes suddenly widened at the sight of Kevin.

"I... I a-am s-s-so sorry..." He stuttered an apology.

"No... no it's fine. Are you okay?" Kevin asked stepping a little closer to him. Connor's brow furrowed. His red hair was combed into a formal fashion, almost the same as Kevin's. His crystal blue eyes lacked the fear that they held. His face softened. They stood like that for some time. Kevin could not stake a claim on how long they stood like that.

"M-My name is C-Connor."

"I... I know. My name is Kevin."

Another gap of silence.

"K-Kevin..." Connor wanted to taste the name. It felt nice. The hard "K" sound. The distinct "V" in between the letters. He swallowed. Kevin was tapped on the shoulder. It was Dr. Helion.

"You need to come inside." Kevin nodded. Connor followed behind him resembling a lost puppy. Kevin, for some reason, did not mind. They were both going to the exact same place so it was not supposed to be odd. Inside of the sanctuary, they were not supposed to speak to each other. This was just to avoid complications. Nabulungi whispered this to Kevin. She said that there have been patients that have killed each other because of bickering. It was horrifying for Kevin to hear but it seemed that it happened often. He just prayed that he was not here to see another murder. He cringed at the memory. He was led into the luncheonette and he sat down. Connor was not that far behind.

Connor stood a few a feet away from the table. He was silently asking for a seat. He had no where else to sit and the other tables were filled.

"Would you like to sit here?" Kevin asked. He wanted to end Connor's despair. Connor looked around. Usually, the nurses forced him to sit alone. He nodded and sat down. He was a few inches away from Kevin. A silence lingered throughout the entire building. Kevin never realized how silent quiet it was until he was in the midst of it. It was very awkward sitting beside Connor, especially since he could not get the boy out of his head. The sight of him frightened Kevin, but not in a disturbing way. He had a feeling that Connor needed some type of guidance. He always seemed so troubled.

"A-Are you alright...?" Connor mumbled. Kevin did not realize that he had been staring at him for so long. He must have made Connor feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes. I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yes." Connor seemed unsure. "Do you want to play a g-game?" Kevin was confused by the offer.

"A game?"

"Yes."

Kevin was wondering what was in the way. Nothing. Nothing at all. He could spare a few minutes with Connor.

"Sure. Why not?" Kevin swore he saw a sparkle in Connor's crystal blue eyes. It seemed like a hook was tugging the corner of his lip into a smile. While the hook was pulling at his thin layer of flesh, he thought he could taste a sour liquid that reminded him of blood. It was just his morbid imagination.

"This is how it goes," Connor's stutter started to slowly disappear, a sign of how comfortable he was getting. "Both of us will hold up five of our fingers. I will say something that I have never done, and if you have done it, then you will put a finger down. The person who has the most fingers up will win."

"So, if all of my fingers are down, then I lose?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Can I go first?"

"Yes."

"I have never missed a day of church." Connor did not move. Kevin's brow furrowed. "Can I ask your religion?"

"I w-was a Mormon."

"Really? So am I." Kevin said. Connor hushed him.

"D-Don't say that out loud."

"What?" Why could he not speak about his religion? Is it just a coincidence that Eric also mentioned that he was a Mormon? Some coincidence.

"My turn. I have never hurt anyone."

"What do you mean when you say hurt?" Kevin asked.

"Like hurt them physically. Making someone bleed." Kevin put a finger down.

"What did you do?"

"That's not apart of the game now is it?" Kevin responded.

"S-Sorry." Connor apologized. He did not want to lose Kevin's good thoughts. Kevin recoiled and sighed.

"It's fine."

"You're turn."

"I have never broken a bone." Connor lowered a finger.

"I have never lied."

"I'm sure that's a lie right there."

"I'm serious."

"Ugh, fine." Kevin lowered a finger.

"I have never kissed someone before... except my mother, on the cheek." Connor blushed and lowered his finger. Kevin became curious but asked no questions.

"I have never stolen something." Kevin did not move.

"I have never disobeyed my parents." Connor lowered a finger. So far, Connor had two fingers left and Kevin had three.

"I haven't seen my parents in three years." Kevin frowned and lowered a finger. He remembers seeing them a few months ago, before he was transported here. They were now even with two and two.

"I have never lost The Book Of Mormon." Kevin uttered. Connor lowered a finger. Kevin was shocked. "You lost it?"

"Well no... I threw it someplace." Connor looked to the ground.

"I have never cursed." Kevin lowered a finger. He blushed. It was only one time that he said the "C" word and that was because he was really angry.

"Can I ask what you said?" Kevin shuddered.

"I said "Crap"." Connor smiled a little bit. Both of them had one finger left.

"I have never fallen in love." Connor frowned and lowered a finger.

"You cheated." he said with a cute smile. Kevin smirked.

"Sorry." Connor's smile widened.

"It's o-okay." The other patients were lining up to leave out of the luncheonette. Connor looked at his pale hands wrapped in cloths. Kevin stood.

"I have to go." Connor nodded.

"C-Can w-we play again some t-t-time?" Connor questioned. Kevin looked away.

"Maybe."

Dr. Helion walked to the table they were both sitting at.

"Kevin?" Kevin looked her way. "It's time to go." Kevin started to despise this feeling of childishness. He was a legal adult. He should be able to go wherever he wanted. He stood and left Connor where he was. The walk to his bedroom was silent. Once they reached his door, Dr. Helion leaned on the door frame.

"Mr. Price?"

"Yes?"

"I see you have met Mr. McKinley."

"I believe so."

"If you know what you're here for, and why you are here, I suggest you will stay away from him."

"Excuse me?"

"I think I made myself loud and clear Kevin. Stay away from Connor. Am I understood?" Kevin had no idea how to respond to that.

"Who are YOU to tell me who I can and cannot talk to ?"

"Like I said, I have made myself clear. I am not going to repeat it. Goodnight Kevin." And with that, she fled. Kevin stood in the middle of his room, poisoned with viciousness and a threat that was extremely fowl. Kevin's jaw clenched and he grated his teeth together. He pressed his finger nails into his clammy palm. Something strong was stopping him from doing to Dr. Helion what he did in Uganda.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Fatigue Green

**WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF GORE, MURDER, AND DARK THOUGHTS.**

* * *

_"I don't love men... I love what devours them..." _-André Gide

**-CHAPTER 6-**

"What's your favorite color?"

"Um... blue I guess."

"I like red. And green."

"Green is nice."

This is how conversations with Connor would usually go. Quiet and serene pieces of words that made absolutely no sense. Although the harmony of the words was sweet, it really bothered Kevin when Dr. Helion would walk by the glass doors, staring at Kevin and Connor out of the corner of her eye. Kevin was not a fool and he found it odd how she would continually walk by the same spot every few minutes. Connor did not seem to notice. Kevin still thought of the threat given to him by Dr. Helion. He dismissed it. Connor picked at the wrapping around his wrists.

"Stop Connor."

"Okay." His fingers curled into his palms. Kevin did not care about Connor. The sound his wrappings made just annoyed him when picked at like that, or so he told himself.

It has been a couple of days here at the asylum and Kevin still wants to go back to his home. He wishes that he could seek comfort in the marble walls. He does seek some comfort in Connor and it seems that the feeling is mutual. Connor has attached himself to Kevin.

"Hello Kevin! Hi Connor!"

"Hi Naba." Connor replied with an innocent smile. A few strangers trailed behind her. Chris, James and Eric were also there. Chris was eating a piece of something sweet. Probably a pop tart.

"Hi." Kevin replied. Nabulungi motioned to the boys behind her. "Kevin, you haven't met Jacob, Noah, Freddie, and Ryan." Kevin smiled their way. Nabulungi sat down. The other patients just walked away, except one. It happened to be someone he did not recognize. Kevin then realized that it was the boy with the dopey smile on his face.

"Hello!"

"Uh... hi."

"I'm Arnold."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ke-"

"Kevin! I already know you're name. You're kinda new."

"Yeah. I guess..."

"Don't mind him. He's just really friendly." Nabulungi assured Kevin.

"I see." Unfortunately, Connor faded into the background.

"Can you tell me how you got here Kevin?" Arnold asked.

"No."

"Oh okay. Do you want to know how I got here?" Kevin became a little frightened at the proposal.

"Sure." Kevin replied with little to no enthusiasm.

* * *

_Arnold sat on the couch watching T.V. His fingertips playing with the linings of his shirt. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He wanted it to stop. He heard a glass vase shatter from upstairs. This was his cue to run to his room as fast as he could. He stood from the couch. The television still blared in the living room. He could hear the damp footsteps coming from the bedroom above his head. His heart almost gave out._

_His footsteps were not quick enough to avoid the book-case that had fallen down the hallway from the vibration of the floor boards. He tripped over the pile of literature and he stood once more. The skin on his knee was brushed with a cool breeze and it stung when he bent it. His hand touched the rough patch of skin on his knee only to find that it was gone, and replaced with a warm maroon liquid. He started to panic at the sight of the blood but he did not stop. He kept running and he made his way to the basement._

_Once there, his eyes landed on a wooden treasure chest. He opened it, and hid from the man he feared more than death itself. He closed the chest but not enough to crush the slit that he could barely see through. The door slammed open and his father spilled inside. Something sharp was in his hand. _

_"Please don't... Please..." Arnold whispered to himself. Little did he know that he was out of his father's view. He could see his father no more. He was gone, just like that. _

_The chest opened._

_Arnold screamed._

_His father grabbed his collar. _

_Arnold pushed him back making him hit the wall behind him. _

_As his father charged toward him with the weapon, Arnold ran to the side, causing his father to fall into the dark chest out of a blind rage. The chest closed. Arnold had no time to think. He locked the chest and stood there. He listened to the calming sounds of his father choking to death in the tight chest. He was suffocating and it was quite exhilarating. _

_He fled. He ran to no where in particular and he finally felt alive._

* * *

"They just... found you?"

"Yeah. I don't know how they did." Arnold looked away as if he was trying to hide a tear that had slipped. Kevin felt awful for treating Arnold the way he did. He was not very used to kindness anymore. As usual, the glass doors slid open and the patients stood.

"Don't touch me!" Kevin turned around. It was Eric and... Connor. Kevin's heart stopped. They were being restrained by two male nurses. Eric seemed to have something red in his hand. Kevin squinted to look closer. It was definitely blood.

"You don't know how I got here! Stop pretending like you know everything about me!" Connor screamed at the top of his lungs. His white shirt was tainted with grass stains and red spots. It resembled a gorgeous canvas, splattered with colors. Eric covered his left eye and groaned.

"LET ME GO!" Eric tried to claw his way back to Conner. "JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE!" He was aching to hit Connor with as much force as he could. "Please..." Eric dissolved into tears. He crumbled to the ground. He let go of the left side of his face, revealing a sight that almost made Kevin want to vomit. His eye was quickly turning a deep purple color and it was bleeding profusely. From where Kevin was standing, it seemed like Eric's eye was gone completely and Connor was holding it in his fist. Kevin gagged at the sight but he took a deep breath and held onto his recent meal. The nurses took them away from each other. Nabulungi saw the distress in Kevin's expression and she grabbed his arm. She calmly forced him around.

"Do not be alarmed. This is not rare and both of them will be okay." Kevin nodded, still not convinced. Arnold also agreed with Nabulungi and patted Kevin on the shoulder. Connor was quickly sedated and brought into the asylum. Kevin bit his lip.

"Get inside." Dr. Helion warned with a deep hiss. They all complied and filed inside. Kevin was not hungry and he asked to be returned to his room immediately, to which the nurse replied:

"Of course Mr. Price."

Once inside of his room, all he could visualize was the broken face and the violence in Connor's eyes. It was indeed a scary sight. Kevin knew that sleep would do no good to suppress the dull ache in his head, so he just sat down on his bed. Kevin turned around to see a window. His eyes widened at the sight. When did that window get there? It was not there before. Or maybe it was.

No. He knew for a fact that window did not exist when he first arrived. Kevin walked to it. He peeked outside. He could see how humongous the asylum really was. It was a high-tech building in the middle of no where. He could see the front door of the building. That is where he entered. He could see two dark figures, extremely close to each other. He could make out a woman and a man. They shook hands. The woman opened the door and this allowed a stream of light to shine upon their faces. It was Dr. Helion and she was allowing some man to enter into the building. Before walking inside, he turned around to view his surroundings. He was a skeptical character. Kevin's brow furrowed. The man met Kevin's gaze. Dr. Helion tried to see what he was staring at but was unsuccessful. There was no doubt that this man was staring directly at Kevin. He backed away from the window. Kevin tripped on the side of the bed and he fell over.

His breathing quickened. Who was that? How could he see so far? Why did he stare at him? Kevin clasped the bed sheets, causing his knuckles to turn white. He pulled at his shirt to busy himself. There were green stains from the grass earlier today. A tragic set back.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Butterfly Blue

**WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF MURDER, DARK SETTINGS, DARK ACTIONS AND GORE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF EASILY SCARED OR VERY SENSITIVE.**

* * *

_"Most of the laugh tracks on television were recorded in the early 1950's. These days, most of the people you hear laughing are dead."_- Chuck Palahniuk

**-CHAPTER 7-**

Morning strolled along. Kevin never relaxed his body enough to sleep. There were times when his mind would drift off to sleep but his body would immediately jerk back up. His body was so tense that he cringed in pain when he woke up. He stood from the bed and his foot landed on a piece of paper. It was delicately folded with a red ribbon. Kevin wondered how the note got into his room. He also wondered why it was on the floor. Or, maybe it was placed beside his face in the night.

He picked it up and untied the ribbon. The note read:

"Dr. Helion will not be returning to the pediatric care of the patients.

She has decided to take a leave of absence and she will be replaced

by Dr. Modson until she returns. For the time being,

please respect Dr. Modson.

Thank you."

Why are they giving him this information? He was a patient. He was of no importance to any of these workers or this new doctor. There was a knock on the door. Kevin did not speak. There was another knock.

"Yes?"

"May I come in Mr. Price?"

"Yes."

In walked a woman in a fitting nurse gown. Her dress and hour-glass body blended in with the walls perfectly.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're personal assistant Dr. Helion will no longer be tending to your needs."

"Oh, I already know Miss. I read this letter." As evidence, Kevin raised his hand with the letter in it. The nurse's face paled.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, something tells me that it was actually left by my bed and it had fallen."

"The patients were not supposed to have received that note. Those letters were given to the nurses and doctors only."

"Maybe a nurse had dropped it by mistake?"

"They were given to us this morning." Kevin's brow furrowed. This was a very peculiar incident. Kevin looked down to the floor with a look of shame.

"Are the nurses allowed to come into my room when I am sleeping?" He felt rude for asking the question but no one should be coming into the room he sleeps in to do anything. That is invading his privacy and it is horrifying to think of someone watching him in his slumber.

"I am not allowed to answer that."

"So then that's a yes." The nurse showed no sign of an answer.

"Dr. Thomas Modson will be with you momentarily." The nurse made her way to the door.

"Miss?" The nurse turned around.

"Yes Mr. Price?"

"Do I have the ability to ask for another personal Doctor?"

"No. I am sorry but these decisions are made by the medical board and that is out of my control."

"May I get into contact with the medical board?"

"Unfortunately, the patients here are not given that privilege. Just out of curiosity, why do you want to change your doctor?"

"I just do."

"I cannot help you with that. Have a good day Mr. Price."

"You too."

The nurse left. Kevin already knew where to go and he did not want to encounter this new doctor right away. Kevin sneaked out into the hallway. He went to the courtyard. If he was correct, he had already met the man last night.

* * *

In the courtyard, Kevin watched as Eric Schrader sat alone with a white wad of cloth on his bloody eye. He stared at the ground. Kevin felt awful for the pain that Eric was probably feeling. What possessed Connor to do such a thing? What made him so angry? It confused Kevin. Just a few moments before the debacle, Connor was talking about his favorite color mindlessly...

With that thought in mind, Kevin wondered where Connor was. He has not seen him all day. Nabulungi and Arnold ran to Kevin hand in hand.

"Kevin!" Nabulungi whispered. Kevin looked up with interest.

"Have you heard of the new doctor?"

"I did. Did you get a note too?"

"What note?"

"Never mind."

"Have you seen him?" Arnold asked. Kevin thought of last night when he stared out of the window.

"No. I haven't seen him... yet. He is my personal doctor."

"He is?"

"Yes."

"He looks really creepy." Nabulungi swatted Arnold on the arm with a pout.

"No he doesn't. He seems very nice."

"I'm glad you think that." Kevin commented while pressing his lips together. Just then, Connor walked out into the courtyard. He was scratching his arm until it started to turn a deep shade of red. A few scratches on his arms were already scabbing over and he was trembling. He looked around and his eyes landed on Kevin. Connor blushed and walked over, slowly. He stood by the group. Nabulungi smiled reassuringly.

"You can sit down Connor. It's okay." Nabulungi opened her arms and Connor threw himself into them. He held onto the edge of his collar as he quietly sobbed into Nabulungi's chest. He sniffled and Nabulungi raised his head with her hands. He kept his hands crossed against his chest. His eyes were red and her dress was tainted with thick tears. She kissed his forehead and he leaned back. He took a deep breath and smiled. Somehow, this gave Kevin some... life. Connor just made it look so easy to get over something tragic. Conner smiled at Kevin and gave a small wave. Kevin returned the grin and waved back.

"Dr. Helion has been replaced."

"She has?" Connor asked while toying with one of Nabulungi's curls.

"Yup! I didn't really like her either." Arnold said. Connor laughed. "And the new doctor seems really awesome!"

"I can't wait to meet him." Kevin bit his lip. The glass door slid open. Kevin straightened his body and prepared to go back inside of the building. A few people walked out and then, the glass doors slid shut. A few nurses walked to the center of the courtyard and between them, was the man who saw Kevin through the window. He wore a deep blue suit, similar to the one he wore the night before. His eyes resembled the color of his suit and his hair was graying. He looked at each and every one of the patients and then he looked to Kevin. He stared at Kevin for a very long time. His frown turned into a genuine smile.

"Good afternoon. My name is Dr. Thomas Modson. I am going to be taking over Dr. Helion's position for quite some time. I just wanted to let you all know that you are in very good hands and I will be doing everything in my power to make sure you are safe and cared for. Everything else will be the same except for the new face you see roaming down the halls." He smiled. "Now, I am aware that this is the time that you all have your dinner." The nurses opened up the doors and motioned for the patients to stand. Nabulungi took Kevin and Connor's hand.

"Today, you should sit next to us!" she whispered. Kevin smiled.

"I would like that." He whispered back. Nabulungi then pulled Kevin to the side.

"I need to tell you something after lunch." Kevin shivered slightly.

"Okay."

* * *

While inside of the luncheonette, Kevin sat at the round table beside Connor and Chris. Chris was eating a blueberry pop tart today. He nibbled on it multiple times during the quiet conversation. He held it up to Kevin.

"Do you want a piece?" Kevin smiled and broke off a little piece.

"Thank you." The nurses came to the table and put a silver plate in front of the patients. Dr. Modson was walking around each table quietly, just admiring the way the system here works. It was difficult for Kevin to eat knowing that he was being watched.

"Nabulungi?"

"Yes Kevin?"

"Do you know of any patients who received their treatment and then just... left?" Nabulungi pouted her lips in deep thought. Kevin thought her pout was extremely adorable.

"I am not sure." she answered. Chris ate the rest of his pop tart.

"I don't think so. Connor, Arnold, and Ryan have been here the longest. They might know"

"I dunno." Arnold answered.

"Zelder might know." Connor suggested.

"Who is Zelder?"

"Ryan Zelder. I introduced him to you before! He has dark auburn hair. He also has green eyes." Nabulungi pointed to the opposite side of the luncheonette. "That's him." Kevin looked to where she was pointing and his eyes landed on the boy she described. Ryan Zelder was sitting beside James Church and Jacob Michaels. He wore a scowl on his perfectly framed and handsome face. He had a very menacing vibe about him that Kevin did not want to go near. As if Chris sensed his fear, he said:

"Ryan is not as scary as he looks. He is like a big brother."

"More like a big psycho." Eric Schrader, Freddie Davis, and Noah Neeley occupied the other seats on the other side of the table. Connor and Eric did not make eye contact. Kevin shifted in his seat. Somehow, Chris has gotten his hands on another pop tart. This one was cinnamon.

"Why is Ryan's name in your mouth Chris?" Eric asked with a sadistic smile.

"I don't know what you mean. I have a pop tart in my mouth." he replied. Freddie Davis laughed while brushing off his crisp blonde hair.

"What do you white boys want?" Nabulungi asked with attitude. The boys calmed themselves. Kevin admired how Nabulungi was the only girl there and she held her own. It seemed like she was respected by everyone for it.

"We just wanted to sit here. Is that okay with you queen Naba?" Eric asked.

"I don't see why not." Nabulungi batted her pretty eye lashes.

Noah Neeley leaned into the table, his sapphire blue eyes sparkled. "Just be careful around Ryan. I heard that his story is the scariest."

"What do you mean 'the scariest'?" Chris used his collar to hide his face. He hated listening to the stories of the other patients. His story was not that scary he thought. It was just really sad.

"What did he do?" Kevin asked.

"Apparently he..."

* * *

_He took the gun from his father's work drawer. He always knew where he kept it. It was 3:00 o' clock in the morning. His mother and father were sleeping. His little brother and sister were in bed as well. He did not want to wake his siblings but this needed to be done. He gritted his teeth. How could they do this to him?! They even had the audacity to tell him that they were sending him away._

_His parents did absolutely nothing to provide for this family. He had to do everything. Why were they giving him away to those people in white? There was nothing wrong with him. He just did not want to be a Mormon anymore... He was tired of being of thought of as a freak for believing in something else. _

_His mother had hit him hard that morning. He just wanted to tell her how he felt. He still has a welt on his left cheek. Ryan walked down the hallway with the gun. _

_"Ry Ry?" Ryan turned around. His little sister Avery had gotten out of bed. Her pink nightgown was ruffled. _

_"Go back to bed Ave. I'll come and tuck you in later okay?"_

_"What is that?" she pointed to the weapon._

_"Ave, go. Back. To. Sleep." he emphasized each word. She ran back to her room. Ryan locked her door. His parents slept upstairs. He walked up the stairs and he opened the door slowly. All it took was two shots. There was no other noise. No screaming. No running. Only the damp sound of their blood splattering against the green wallpaper and white pillows. It was quick and he was a little relieved that his parents were not caused a pain that was too agonizing to bear. Ryan contemplated what he would do with his siblings. Should he end their misery too?_

_Ryan walked to their bedroom. He unlocked the door. This time, the two shots rung out and shrill screams filtered the air._

_The next morning, he waited for the people to come and take him away. He did not resist however, he did ask them to tell his parents that he said goodbye. He directed them to the bedroom upstairs. He also asked that they check up on his siblings. Their bedroom was down the hallway and to the left._

* * *

Kevin could hardly digest the information. He prayed that this was not the truth. He was the only one that was really affected by the story. They have already come to the conclusion that this is why they are here, for the terrible things they have done.

"Me and Ryan were mission companions. I never realized what he was dealing with at home." Noah mentioned.

"Wait, he's a Mormon?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. He was a Mormon. So was I."

"Are all of you Mormons?"

"Ex Mormons." corrected Freddie.

Why are all the patients here Mormon? This is not a coincidence. Something is telling Kevin that he is here for a particular reason and not just for what he did. Lunch was now over. The patients stood from their tables and walked back out into the hallways.

"Meet me in my room after the nurse checks on you." Nabulungi whispered to Kevin. Kevin turned to her in question.

"I can't just leave. I'll get caught Nabulungi."

"No you won't. I need to show you something."

"What is your room number?"

"13."

Just then, Kevin collided into someone who was a few inches taller than him. He looked up and he was met with those same, intense blue eyes.

"You must be Mr. Price."

"Y-Yes."

"I'm Dr. Modson."

"I know. You're taking over Dr. Helion's track while she is away."

"Yes I am. I am also aware that I am your personal doctor, am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I would appreciate some help around here Kevin. I just need to know what Dr. Helion would do for you so that I can make you as comfortable as possible."

"She would walk me to my room and then she would leave." Kevin replied with a slight hint of anger.

"Good. Can you show me to your room?"

"Follow me."

They both walked to Kevin's room in silence. The walk always seemed so short with Dr. Helion, but with Dr. Modson it felt like the hallways were elongated. Kevin stood by his door.

"This is my room." Dr. Modson nodded, sensing Kevin's hostility.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." Dr. Modson walked down the hall and Kevin retreated to his bedroom. He slammed the door and sat on his bed. He turned to the window and out of the corner of his eye, he could see a spot of blue. It was a butterfly that had rested itself on the window pane. Kevin walked to the window slowly, as to not to disturb the little creature. It was so comforting to see little pieces of beauty in this disturbing world. The butterfly flew away into the night. The door creaked open. Kevin jumped up and turned around. Nothing was there. The door just happened to open. He walked to it and closed. The nurse was going to check on him soon. He should try to rest a few more minutes before meeting Nabulungi.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and I appreciate any ideas!**


	8. Tank Turquoise

**A/N: Please review!**

* * *

_"Here is a list of terrible things. _

_The jaws of sharks, a vultures wings,_

_The rabid bite of the dogs of war,_

_The voice of one who went before,_

_But most of all the mirror's gaze,_

_Which counts us out our numbered days."_

- Clive Barker

**-CHAPTER 8-**

Kevin slowly opened the thick door. His body shook fiercely and his heart was literally in his throat, ready to regurgitate itself into the oxygen. He slid out into the hallway. He pressed his back against the stiff wall and forced his legs to walk to the end. He checked the number on his door. He was number 22. That meant he had to pass nine other rooms to reach Naba's. He looked over the corner of the wall he was standing by. No one was there. He listened for a few seconds just to make sure that no one was coming. He slowly walked down the dark path. He passed by dim rooms. Rooms with lights on and no lights. He made sure to duck when he saw rooms with a light on.

Kevin came across room nineteen. He was getting closer. Kevin walked further and further down the halls.

"Hold on, I hear something." Kevin could hear. His body stopped although his mind told him to run as fast as he could. He felt like he was paralyzed. The footsteps came closer. The person was coming straight toward him. Kevin looked around. There was no where to go this time. There were only rooms and more rooms. He squinted. There it was.

Room 13.

The voices were behind him. Kevin ran.

"Stop! We got another one! He ran that way!"

Another one? What did they mean 'another one?'. Had someone else escaped the asylum? He shook the thought away. Those thought would not aid him in not being captured. Kevin did not look back. He knew that if he turned around, they would see his face. They would think he was trying to escape for good and they would remember him.

"Stop!" Kevin heard a grunting sound. He assumed that the nurse chasing him had fallen or hit something. Kevin forced Nabulungi's door open and he threw himself inside.

"Are you alright?"

"T-T-They w-were... ch-chasing me!"

"Quiet down." Kevin was out of breath.

"Follow me." Nabulungi opened her window. The open space allowed a fresh spring breeze to enter into Kevin's burning lungs. It instantly calmed him, but the calmness only lasted for a short period of time. The wind carried in pieces of leaves and flower petals. "Come quick before they come in here." Kevin watched helplessly as Nabulungi lifted herself from the ground and climbed over the window sill. She dropped down. Kevin looked over. The drop was not that far. "Come down!" Kevin nodded and copied her actions. He dropped down. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. His vision blurred slightly. He pressed his palm to his aching head. Nabulungi helped him up. She took his hand. Kevin walked with her to the courtyard.

"Why are we here?"

"You will see."

Nabulungi moved a large amount of plants and leaves from the ground. There deep hole in the gates that was behind the asylum. She tucked herself underneath the gate and Kevin followed her. They walked farther around the building until they reached a dark pit of some kind. Nabulungi bent her knees and put her foot into the upper ground of the pit. She started to climb down it.

"Follow me!" Kevin smiled a little and did as he was told. After watching her climb down far enough, he did the same thing. They reached ground level, or underground level. They walked through a dark tunnel until they reached an open space. It took a moment to realize that all the patients were there.

Ryan, Eric, Chris, James, Jacob, Freddie, Noah, Arnold... and Connor.

"Naba is here!" Nabulungi smiled at Noah's happy statement.

"So is Kevin!" Arnold ran up to Kevin and hugged him. Kevin hugged him back. Ryan Zelder immediately looked at Kevin. His look seemed arrogant but Kevin believed that it was just his neutral expression. He walked toward Kevin and Nabulungi.

"Naba, who is this?"

"This is Kevin. You have met him before."

"I don't remember."

"Well I introduced you. Kevin, do you remember Ryan?"

"Yes I do."

"What are you here for?" Ryan asked Kevin. Kevin blinked.

"I don't really know." Ryan smirked.

"It's funny that you don't know WHY you're here. I know why I'm here. Do you know why you're here Arnold?"

"Yeah."

"And you Naba, do you know why you're here?"

"Leave him be Ryan. I just wanted to show him around." Ryan ignored her statement. He turned around and cleared his throat, as if he was preparing to give a speech.

"Excuse me! Everyone! It seems like Kevin, does not know why he is here. Do you all know why you're here?"

Everyone was silent. Ryan laughed.

"I thought I asked a question. Need I repeat myself? Do we all know why we are here?!" The patients muttered responses that were similar to 'yes'.

"I see." He turned back to Kevin. "If you don't know why you're here, maybe you should leave." Kevin backed away slightly. He started to imagine Ryan with the gun in his hand, the same bloody gun that he used to murder his family. Kevin swore he felt bile rise in his throat. Nabulungi took Kevin's hand.

"I said 'leave him alone' Ryan." Ryan rolled his eyes and turned back around. He started conversing with Freddie Davis and Eric Schrader. Chris Thomas and Connor went up to Kevin. Chris, yet again, was eating a pop tart. This one was birthday cake flavored.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry.

"I'm fine." Kevin replied although his demeanor said differently. He was obviously shaken up.

"Ryan is j-just all talk." Connor said. Chairs littered the area. Kevin sat in one before he became unconscious. Connor sat beside him and eagerly took his hand. Kevin met Connor's eyes. Connor got lost in the chocolate orbs before turning away and letting Kevin go. Kevin clasped his own hands together. They needed heat but his hands were not warm enough. Connor's hand was quite warm.

Nabulungi sat beside Kevin.

"This is our own area that we made for us to calm down and be away from the doctors and nurses." Kevin leaned in.

"So... they don't know about this place?"

"Not at all. If they did, they would probably punish us." Nabulungi shivered but tried to hide it. Kevin could only imagine what punishments were in store for them if he was caught going here. They spent only God knows how long in that pit. Kevin conversed with Chris Thomas, Connor and Arnold. Kevin started to get used to Arnold's enthusiasm. He was like a plant growing through the concrete. His smile brightened his day in a strange, unorthodox way and it was quite comforting. Kevin and Connor played another round of "never have I ever" and Kevin won yet again.

"We should go back now Kevin." Nabulungi whispered. Kevin nodded. He stood and walked toward the exit but turned around.

"I don't know how to get to my room..." he said like a poor child after having a nightmare. Before Nabulungi even had the chance to offer Kevin help, Ryan raised his hand.

"I'll take him back." he said. Kevin quickly looked to Nabulungi.

"It's alright Zelder.I can take him."

"Well unfortunately for you, I know a safer and quicker way back to room 22, unlike you. Stay here Hatimbi." he ordered. Nabulungi opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Connor put a hand on her shoulder, warning her to sit. Everyone knew not to mess with the 'leader'.

"Come with me." Ryan beckoned Kevin like a pet. They climbed up the pit and through the back of the hospital. They walked to some unknown area. Kevin looked around. They were still near the asylum but there were no windows. Ryan walked to a rusty door that was latched with a lock. Instead of pulling out a key, he broke the tattered lock apart. He pulled the door open and they walked inside. Kevin shivered as they entered into the cold space.

"Where are we?" Ryan did not answer. It was so dark that Ryan's figure disappeared entirely. "Ryan?"

Kevin started to feel an immense pain in his back. His back was moist. Something had spilled on him. He felt his back. The amount of liquid increased. He rubbed his fingertips together and the liquid covering them was warm and thick. He was bleeding. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and Kevin screamed out in pain. He saw a flash of white. Something pulled him by his neck. It felt like, fingertips? They clawed at his throat and he let out a gurgling sound.

He struggled to breathe. He tried pleading for help but it was useless.

He knew he was going to die here.


End file.
